


【Dickiest】然而我们暗中向往

by yuyuyu37



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 预警：现代Idol paro*Light BDSM*迪金森M攻/贝斯特S受（！A to Z字典式写文，没有主线想到哪写哪辣鸡、缺德并伴随间歇性沙雕 慎入
Relationships: Richard "Dick" Best/Clarence Earle Dickinson
Kudos: 3





	【Dickiest】然而我们暗中向往

-

你欢愉的表面下却深埋着

渴求夜与野性的火花。*

-

****A adorable** **

在公司的试衣间里实在是有些明目张胆，你不怕麦克拉斯基踢你的屁股？

未来得及把心中的调侃说出口，就被按在墙上堵住了嘴唇。贝斯特的手臂抱得很紧，整个箍住了迪金森的腰。

贝斯特的舌头不说脏话时非常可爱，湿滑而灵活，有香草和薄荷的味道，应该是刚嚼过口香糖。他吻得很慢，喘息和唾液湿濡的声音都带有精心设计后的情色。他毫不矜持地敞着那件缀满亮片的丝质衬衣，但是他的乳尖硬得很快，像是蛋糕上惹人垂怜的那颗果粒。迪金森虚睁开眼皮，睫毛震颤着把这幅他喜爱到恨不得一口吞下的画面收入视线。

贝斯特也脱下了迪金森的试装，衬衫底下的胸口上，那两颗船舵形状的乳钉不知会引领无畏的水手们航向何处海域。

贝斯特的舌尖从唇角探出，发出了叹息般的赞叹：“多可爱啊，我的Dickie puppy！”

****B Best** **

贝斯特从来不是那种循规蹈矩的乖乖偶像：坐在精美的货架上展示甜美的包装，讨人欢心、任人挑选。他身上的危险使他更加诱人，他也完全通晓如何赢得狂热追随的法门。

现在他在台上，漫天彩带中回过头来看他，目光在他身上驻足，眼中的神采如滔天烈日。他穿着白的外套，周身像是盈满轻快的光，衣襟随动作起伏，明亮到仿佛马上就会生出羽翼飞走。他伸出手，苍白的指尖虚掩嘴唇，向舞台侧面的观众席方向抛出了媚眼。

迪金森心荡神迷地接住了他难以捕捉的如同浓稠毒液的信号，于台下欢呼的浪潮中悄悄按下口袋里小小的遥控器。

他在干冰的白雾涌起的下一刻看清了贝斯特心满意足的笑容，和难辨分明的身体震颤。

****C counselor** **

“为什么不回家再做啊？”迪金森坐在地上忍耐地皱眉。他觉得有些凉，木地板也被身上的汗浸得湿滑。手没有可以抓的地方，下半身的快感令他十分想夹紧膝盖。

然而他不能，他的腿根与背在身后的双手被束在一起。

“我也不知道。”贝斯特笑着用脚趾又挑弄了那根昂扬性器的柱身，根本没打算认真回答疑问。拇指摩挲到顶端，湿黏的体液渗出一点，成了美妙的润滑。

迪金森的T恤被扯掉扔在一边的地上，他的身体肌肉不是很明显，奶油色的皮肉被勒出臌胀的凸起和热辣的红痕。迪金森被捆住的过程中非常配合地抬起手臂，嘴上却止不住抱怨，“练完舞就做，很累的……”

“因为你动作一直跳不标准，只能用这种方法来指导你，Dickie。”

之后，贝斯特放弃了用脚，因为他很快就累了。他决定直奔主题，双膝跪下来，坐到迪金森的大腿上。男人湿润的瞳孔中有促狭的笑意。然后他伸出手拉近他，开始接吻。

宽敞的舞蹈室，明晃晃的灯光下一切都赤裸着，连同镜中颠倒的交叠人影，昭然欲揭。

****D Dickinson** **

迪金森今年21岁，刚到了能喝酒的年纪。他的粉丝群体里似乎有不少妈妈粉，永远喜欢送他一些毛绒玩具之类的可爱礼物。贝斯特反而喜欢抢走几个堆在自己床上，算是为舍友分享负担。这些都是小问题，而21岁的迪金森最烦恼的一点，就是他的室友，总喜欢爬到下铺来，一边玩手机一边玩他。

“其实他们都不知道他们的迪基小鸟，昨天在台上唱抒情歌的时候是怎么想的哟！”贝斯特的指尖在他的乳钉上轻轻地掐了一把。

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

迪金森唱歌时眼里充盈的水光是因为什么。是新的绯闻，还是工作压力？

她们永远不会知道，那是因为前一首活蹦乱跳的舞曲点燃了被阴茎环束缚的勃起。

****E eve** **

“不会有这么无聊的圣诞前夜了。”贝斯特因打不出漂亮的蝴蝶结而抱怨着。

迪金森实在不太明白他有什么可沮丧的。

因为作为光着身子在圣诞树前被捆的那个，他都没再抱怨更多了。

****F fable** **

已经做过一轮的身体还湿漉漉的，握不住。迪金森蹭贝斯特的胸口：“还想你坐上来再来。”

“想做就自己先动。”贝斯特像是一尾力竭的鱼，经过出水后的极力折腾终于瘫软，只剩鳞片闪烁出雍容。他软洋洋地拿起快要燃到尾声的烟，吸了一口，吐出烟雾绕在迪金森的胸膛。

迪金森得了允许，整个扑上去，顺耳廓一路舔到胸前。

打了结的安全套还明晃晃地扔在茶几，响鞭留在皮肤上的红尚未褪去，可迪金森觉得那种兴奋感又在身体内流窜了。他得承认这种危险的刺激让他更加兴奋，尤其当贝斯特还拿着那根皮鞭撩着他左边胸口的乳钉时。

痛和酥痒同时席卷他。

“这支箭已刺穿了我的心，当他把箭抽出时，我感到无限的痛苦和甜蜜，我想把这种痛苦永远地继续下去……”

他想起被爱神左右的圣特雷莎，那些对神的爱与欲的痴迷，早已被传说与寓言诉尽。

****G gag ball** **

两个人跌在车后座，身体纠缠成野蔓。他们刚从车库外面甩掉狗仔，但亲吻却毫不胆怯。

贝斯特的体温很烫，唇和舌压制而来，急躁地隔着裤子揉了几下迪金森半勃的性器，随后有些粗暴地解开了裤带，连内裤一起退到了膝盖。他脱掉自己裤子的动作也同样迅猛。

接吻和爱抚一样盲目而失去节奏，贝斯特喘着气，手指胡乱在身后摸索，终于找到线绳把跳蛋从身体里扯出来。

迪金森的阴茎也很烫，并因为贝斯特扯出玩具时发出的喘息而彻底硬了。他从下面进入了他，肠道又热又紧，不可思议的吸附感像是要把他的灵魂都榨个干净。

最早呻吟出来的还是迪金森，贝斯特捧着他的脸嘘了两声，不起作用。

“忍不住声音的坏男孩需要工具的帮助。”贝斯特从前座背后的置物袋里摸出口球之后说。

****H habit-forming** **

正在录着电视台采访，不知何时贝斯特就看过来了，似笑非笑的，舌尖从下唇上掠过，只有一瞬间而已可能根本不会被注意到。但迪金森十分清楚他现在和做爱时用了一样的表情，故意挑逗，若无其事地观察反应，等待对方主动哀求。

贝斯特高兴地看到迪金森移开眼神，有点可怜的，但余光还是忍不住瞄过来。于是他更过分地抬起手摸了摸嘴唇，直白地注视过去。

简直就像是在大庭广众和摄像机前自慰一样。他体内的跳蛋在震动，但身旁的迪金森却飞快地红了耳朵尖。那些黏膜和肌肉蠕动着，推挤体内的东西上下滑动摩擦，不算太舒服。他有点想念迪金森灵活的有一些茧子的指头。主持人翻过手卡开始推进新的环节，而贝斯特已经开始肖像自己是如何在这张红沙发将迪金森推倒，用屁股操到他呜呜咽咽说不出完整的答案。

这就是自慰的诱惑，令人有点上瘾，并且不想戒断。

****I liberate** **

迪金森什么时候能被解开绳索？也许等他把贝斯特舔开心时？

****J journey** **

“去夏威夷开演唱会能算得上旅行吗？明明就是出差。”迪金森嘟囔完这一句很快就失去了声音，因为经纪人哈尔西老头子甩过来的演出服令他震惊到忘记说话。

“贝斯特演美人鱼？他演的是美人鲨吧？”迪金森说完第二句时有点后悔，他想起他的阴茎环暂时还没获得被主人解开的权限。

但不幸中的万幸是，公司最终还是决定让莱顿来穿那条缀满彩虹色鳞片的鱼尾巴。

****K** ** ****knick-knack** **

口球、马鞭、肛塞、阴茎环、绳索、狗狗尾巴耳朵……他们藏在宿舍角落里的小玩意太多了，可贝斯特仍然热爱购物。

但当贝斯特买了那对长得像船舵的乳夹回来的时候，他显得半喜半忧。

那个船舵造型下面还坠了闪钻蝴蝶结和粉色小爱心。

“太恶心了，一点都不适合你Dickie！”贝斯特作出结论，并飞快地扯掉了累赘的亮闪闪小装饰丢进了垃圾桶。

****L loud** **

比迪金森的嗓音更吵闹的是什么，是贝斯特的私服品味。

当贝斯特在夏威夷演唱会之旅的最终购入那条仿佛在颜料盒里打过一场职业摔跤似的裤衩，并穿着它光上身配金链在庆功宴上唱rap时，公司所有人都认同了这个观点。

****M make-up** **

老实说哪怕是出道这么多年，贝斯特都不太习惯化妆这件事。那些伪装像面具一样矫饰他，为他隐去尖刺。

不过化妆刷他还挺喜欢的，仅限于他用它们轻轻扫过迪金森的皮肤换来阵阵战栗时。

****N navy** **

他终于发展到让我穿水手服了，老天！迪金森不小心看到贝斯特的网上购物记录时从内心深处发出了被踩死的仓鼠般的哀嚎。

****O orgasm** **

触手全是汗水，暮色像巨大的阴谋笼罩而来。迪金森发出溺水似的的哽咽，混进体液的挤压声与皮肉的撞击声中。混沌了的感官根本分辨不出那些声音由哪个方向传来，他被蒙住了眼睛，但仍能知道贝斯特从什么地方朝他吻来。

他能听到贝斯特曼妙的呻吟，然后他的贝斯特浑身震颤了一下，喉音抖得厉害。

有一滴水分掉在他的脸上，那灼人、炽热、芬芳的，无法忽视的又难以察觉的，轻得如同一声叹息，悄然蒸腾在空气中。就这么从他的脸颊溜走了。

****P past** **

贝斯特记得是十几岁的时候，上中学。那时他们总是黏在一块，感情好得像连体婴儿。贝斯特比迪金森高两个年级，也高半个头。但没有关系，选修课和午休他们就能凑到一块的。罗伊和他们玩得也很好，但会嘲笑说迪金森像贝斯特的跟班。

贝斯特那时以为迪金森会生气，但他没有，他的蓝眼睛仿佛浑圆透亮的弹珠，脸蛋也是圆的，笑得像一块淋了蜜的磅蛋糕。他转头冲贝斯特说：“罗伊说我是你的小弟！”

你不会生气吗？贝斯特在回家的路上问自行车后座的迪金森。

不会，我往前看的时候，你一直都在。他这样说。

如今贝斯特在回程的保姆车上精疲力尽地靠在迪金森身上，迪金森问他：“练习这么拼，你不会累吗？”

“不会，我朝身边看的时候，你一直都在。”他这样回答。

****Q queen** **

“Some say England had a queen who was married to a dreamer......”林赛哼了一首歌。

“我们团也有一位皇后，不过皇后嫁的是傻了吧唧的骑士长。”麦克拉斯基插嘴说。

“什么？什么？你们说的什么意思？”迪金森从手机游戏里回过神来。

“不用在意，他们只是在说无聊的笑话。”莱顿放下手中的拼图，温和地回应了他。

“别看我，我可什么都不知道……”默里蜷在沙发角落里，戴上了他并没有在播放音乐的耳机。

“早啊姑娘们！你们在聊什么？”贝斯特终于嚼着口香糖推开了门。

****R rope** **

迪金森小声求饶起来，但是很快又被贝斯特落在屁股上的巴掌抽得说不出话。他垂着脸低喘，能从这个角度瞧见自己腿间的阴茎也硬直的挺立着，随着巴掌的催促而哆嗦着滴出粘稠的前液。迪金森很想求贝斯特摸它，鉴于目前的状况，他自己的双手恐怕很难完成这项任务。

他的双手被绑得很紧，悬在窗帘杆上。

贝斯特丝毫不肯放过，故意换了角度打下去。终于察觉到他细微的颤抖，贝斯特才用力倾身揽住他的腰，手从前面绕过去虚浮地握住。

他的吐息带着折磨人的甜蜜：“现在射出来还站得住吗？我也可以绑得再紧一点，Dickie。”

****S secret** **

迪金森走进休息室之前有些紧张，推门之前隐约已经能听到屋子里的人声。开门后是贝斯特和林赛吵架的老风景，这让他稍微松了口气。他们的队长麦克拉斯基最近有些倦怠于做调停工作，只是从娱乐杂志后面探出半张脸敷衍地维持了一下纪律：“你们别再吵啦……”

贝斯特像是被打断了读条的术士，恨恨地放松了剑拔弩张的姿态，把注意力转向了迪金森。他扬了扬下巴，用他那幅倨傲的面孔冲他打了个招呼：“嗨，Dickie。”

“说说看，你们今天是因为盒饭里的牛排还是Rap词分配不满意？要不要我把哈尔西先生叫过来踢你的屁股。”迪金森把自己沉进沙发里，故作轻松地拿贝斯特打趣。

贝斯特没有反驳迪金森，他平日里很少这样。他只是拿那双描了内眼线的艳丽眼睛斜睨迪金森一眼，“似乎是”想起什么而恍然，“对了，你今天有没有带那个……”

迪金森有些不自在，束缚在下体的皮环仿佛有了生命似的缩紧了。他咳嗽了一声，“带来了。”从口袋里掏出的录音笔像是十分正当的理由。

他看到正在电脑前写歌的莱顿抬起头朝这边瞄了一眼，如同已经看穿了那支笔里究竟录入了什么样的秘密音阶，转瞬间又垂下了眼睫。

****T turn it off** **

做一个广播节目接连几天都回来得很晚，迪金森和贝斯特行程不太一样，有时候回到宿舍贝斯特已经睡着了，霸占着他的下铺。

迪金森早就习惯此情此景，钻到贝斯特旁边也能很快入梦。没有梦得多深便醒了，才发现是贝斯特在亲他，也是半梦半醒的。没了平时那些张扬，只拿鼻尖蹭着他的，唇贴着脸颊厮磨。倒像是安静撒娇的狐狸，变得有些惹人怜爱。

他吻了吻他的鼻子说：“晚安，Best。”

****U undertones** **

是19岁的2月，洛杉矶的天气乍暖还寒，迪金森记得很清楚。那天他没有行程就跑去贝斯特演配角的电影片场探班。那部电影有大量在水中的打戏，贝斯特在十几度的水里泡了很久。收工回休息室，暖气还没来得及加热，贝斯特凑到他身边，把冰冷的手往他怀里探。

“哇，你像个大雪人，Best！”迪金森被冰得乱叫，但还是抓紧了贝斯特打算抽回的手。

贝斯特极罕见地小声道了谢。

“我也爱你。”迪金森也轻声回他。

****V Valentine** **

不知不觉中，贝斯特似乎完全忘记了这种自然而然的改变，潜移默化的也不只是身体上的依赖。有的事情在年少的时候也已经发生过，那个时候他还无法确认某些情感。

罗伊曾经劝过他：你们还年轻，一定会遇到更好的，你们不能以情侣关系一起进演艺圈。

后来的几年，他才终于证明了自己的决定。再也遇不到了，遇不到比他更适合的了。被簇拥欢呼，那些鲜花、焰火、刺眼的镁光灯，在所有光鲜夺目的尽头，不会再有第二个迪金森。他的男孩也开始逐渐成熟变得绅士，会在节日送来包装品味十分高级的礼物。

贝斯特笑着拆开外层的和纸与丝绸，露出内部被花与叶衬着的妖冶小玩具。光鲜夺目的背后，也只有他明白而已。

其实还有很多你不明白的，但是。

也祝你情人节快乐吧，罗伊。贝斯特没忘记给老伙计发出节日问候短信。

****W white heat** **

贝斯特热得快要化了，那个被火热阴茎填满的腔道变得又湿又滑。迪金森磨蹭着抵到了他的前列腺凸起，他非常善于这个，好孩子应该得到奖赏。他松开了迪金森的手，对方立刻捧住了他的屁股带动着坐起又落下。

贝斯特叼住迪金森的脖子，那里已经有一块淤痕。他不顾一切地咬了下去，火焰的红从眼底飞快闪过，烧到最后只剩下过热的白光。

他终于得以和他一起从情欲的洋流中浮上海面。

****X X-rated** **

贝斯特舔着嘴唇，暗红的舌尖露一小块，那一片唇色上便染了水光。眼睫低垂，眨眼带来的颤抖被光影拉长。他的轮廓锋利，下颌延伸至领口的皮肤，有一处红痕，是他自己无意识地抓痒留下的。

迪金森像个真正的狗仔在后台准备期间偷拍下了这一段视频。

那块红色的痕迹，像散落的花一样，糜烂而色情。

“小孩子不能看这种东西！”迪金森从默里手中抢回了自己的手机。

****Y y** ** ****ummy** **

美味的东西，有甜酒、巧克力、公司餐厅的烤布丁，还有贝斯特。

“还有涂上奶油的Dickie。”贝斯特补充道。

****Z zip** **

所有的这一切，都源于贝斯特拉下他黑色胶衣的拉链的瞬间。

那些欢愉、狂喜、苦痛、哀鸣，与爱，都与他伴生。

-

我们的生命自由自在，

盘绕虚空，随时准备加入游戏。*

-

*引自黑塞《然而我们暗中向往》

END


End file.
